


Hat-Trick

by Hockey_Himbros



Series: Not Greedy [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Felching, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Himbros/pseuds/Hockey_Himbros
Summary: Good things come in threes.
Relationships: Kevin Hayes/Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Not Greedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	Hat-Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe the smuttiest thing I’ve ever written, sorry.
> 
> This work is fiction with no bearing on these real people or their real lives.

So, the thing about Patty and TK is that they aren’t really advertising that they are a thing.

Or well, that they maybe aren’t a thing but they definitely do things together with enough regularity that they’re more than just no thing. And so, when Patty moves out to go live with Kevin it’s only kind of natural that TK would end up over there to hang out. A lot. All the time. Enough that he has a mug in the kitchen he considers his, a toothbrush in Patty’s en-suite bathroom that definitely is. A gym bag full of clothes in the hall closet for those days when TK can’t be bothered to go back to his own apartment after practice.

So they aren’t taking out ad space, per say, like for sure. But they also probably aren’t as subtle as they should be. TK can admit that. He can accept it. Kevin’s really cool and kind of slow on the uptake and chill, so TK definitely doesn’t think it’s any sort of an issue.

Until it...well becomes one.

“You sleep okay,” Hayes asks and he says it with just enough smug authority in his tone that TK knows for a goddamn fact he overheard them fucking last night.

Which is like—it’s like fucking apropos nothing is what it is. In the stratosphere of things TK was expecting to have to deal with today, Kevin Hayes overhearing Travis getting his freak on with Patty was like not even close to being on the list. It doesn’t even exist in the same universe, let alone this fucking kitchen right here and right now where Travis was just trying to get some coffee and start his day and be like a functional human. TK is clearly having a stroke, or maybe he’s still clocked out from the really awesome sex last night and this is some fever dream.

But it seems to be real and happening, and the coffee TK spills all over his hand in his surprise is scalding and—yeah, not a dream, okay thanks. He hisses, just manages not to drop the mug and make an even bigger mess than he already has. He glares over at where Kevin is just sitting at the island counter with his hands crossed in front of him and that stupid horrible half-grin teasing at the left-hand corner of his mouth.

There is absolutely nothing shy or ashamed in Kevin’s expression.

And okay, yeah, sure, two can fucking play at that game.

“Slept great, bud,” he says. “Getting railed is like way more efficient than melatonin, you know.”

Kevin snorts. Not quite the scandalized reaction TK was aiming for, but it, strangely enough, still feels like a win. “I wouldn’t know,” Kevin says, rolling his shoulders. He glances down at his hands, then back up at TK. He’s still got that half-of-a-not-quite smile lingering at the edge of his lips, still teasing, playing along.

“Never been railed? Poor Haysie,” TK chirps.

“Nah, never had to take melatonin,” Kevin throws right back. TK feels himself blush, it’s too early for this, he is off his game. He drains half his mug of coffee in one long, scalding swallow as Kevin chuckles and says, “Come on, Teeks, you practically fed that one to me. Way too easy.”

“It’s too early in the morning for you to expect me to be with it.”

“So you want me to take a rain check on this absolutely epic chirping you’re due? When’s your schedule free, hm, bud? You need like an hour? Hour and a half?”

“We weren’t even that loud!”

“Oh, Teeks,” Kevin says. He almost actually looks genuinely pitying, brows all scrunched, smile small and toothy. “I mean yeah, sure thing, man. You’re right: Pats wasn’t that loud.”

TK feels like he could melt down right into the floor. Could actually just combust. He goes to open his mouth, to say something mean maybe, he doesn’t even know, isn’t sure, when Nolan rounds the corner into the kitchen. He looks between the two of them, glances at Kevin, glances at TK, then he sort of just shoulders past Travis to the fridge for a bottle of water.

He’s shirtless and it’s his house and his kitchen and TK can’t even say shit—because Goddamn he is hot and TK’s never gonna not appreciate that—but there are definitely hickies across the back of Patty’s neck, the swooping cut of his shoulder blades. There are hickies, dark and telling against his pale skin, and they are in perfect frame as he reaches into the fridge. Kevin sees them; he must see them cuz his smile that had relaxed some ratchets up again and he’s grinning over at TK like he’s pulled a winning hat trick in the final seconds of the third.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Kevin says.

Nolan closes the door of the fridge with his elbow. Cracks the seal on the water. His expression isn’t quite puzzled, but his mouth is downturned in a frown that TK recognizes is a question.

“So,” Kevin drawls, unbothered by Patty’s shitty morning manners. “I was just asking Teeks if he slept alright last night.”

Patty sips his water. If he is shocked, or reads into the tone at all the way TK had, he doesn’t show it. Doesn’t react. He leans back against the counter. He swallows his mouthful. TK watches his throat move, watches the way his head tilts. Nolan Patrick is poetry in motion when he isn’t thinking about it, delicate in the weirdest most china doll way. He takes another drink from his bottle, recaps it. Then he looks at TK and says simply, “I told you you were too loud.”

“You are not blaming this on me, Pats!”

Except he totally is. Kevin is fucking giggling, falling into his crossed arms on the counter to hide his face as he snorts. And Patty still hasn’t moved from his half-slump against the fridge with that stupid water bottle cocked on his hip and TK hates him. Hates them both. They’re both assholes.

“You’re both assholes,” TK says. “And I hate you.”

“Okay, bud,” Pats says. And he doesn’t even sound the least bit concerned.

Kevin is grinning over at the two of them, his hair all sleep fluffy and his eyes bright with the mischief he’s managed to sow so early in the morning. TK finds himself studying the broad cut of Kevin’s shoulders, the thick fall of his arms, gaze dragging over and up and back to his eyes.

His clear blue eyes.

Non-judgemental, fond and warm.

And TK swallows his coffee, tries to will the stupid, foreign thoughts about Kevin Hayes into another place. Into another dimension to be another Travis’ problem to deal with.

But of course, now the thoughts are here and they are like a persistent cough TK just can’t quite shake.

Patty is between his thighs sucking him off and TK is aware of every little shocked, vulnerable sound sliding free from his throat, and how it’s just loud enough that if Kevin is listening he can probably hear it. Touch himself to it. Pretend that he’s here, in the room, watching them and stroking himself and fuck—now that’s what TK is imagining too. Kevin with them, in the room, over in the corner where he’d have a good angle to see Patty’s lips stretched and pink and TK’s hands in his hair and Kevin could touch himself, fuck his own fist and TK could watch it and fuck Nolan’s mouth deeper and—

TK’s mind is a smutty washing machine on spin cycle. He imagines Kevin’s eyes on him, Kevin’s eyes on Patty, Kevin’s big dick and his thick thighs and then it all gets twisted up and he imagines Kevin’s big body on top of Patty’s big body. The two of them fucking all slow and lazy and it’s TK on the outside slicking his fist down his cock and he’s-he—

He comes hard and without warning and takes Patty shoving him back in retaliation cuz he totally deserves it. He lets Patty lick up into his mouth, lets Patty rub off on his thigh and the thought of Kevin watching them, getting off on the two of them getting off on each other doesn’t leave him even once.

It’s like a Jenga tower and TK pulled the wrong goddamn piece and now the whole thing is piled atop him, confusing and jumbled and messy.

Because he isn’t unhappy with his relationship with Patty. He doesn’t feel unfulfilled, he doesn’t feel neglected. They haven’t exactly put a label on whatever it is they’ve been doing for the past couple of months, but it’s enough for TK just to know he can always come to Nolan and that Nolan will always be there for him and vice versa. It’s enough for TK to just know that through thick and thin they’ve got each other.

Or it had been enough.

Or it still is enough, but wouldn’t it also be nice to have a little more.

Which feels greedy in a way that TK normally isn’t.

If Pats or Kevin even notice the weird way TK gets when they all hang out together, they don’t call him out on it. It’s been a few days since the kitchen incident; they have two games where Kevin and TK share the line and absolutely nothing on the ice feels like it changes. They work together great, just real good chemistry that they don’t even need to try for, and TK hates—he cannot stand—the fact that his brain can translate even that into how Kevin would fit perfectly, right between Nolan and himself.

It gets so bad that during a celly when Kevin picks TK up and spins him, laughing in his ear, TK wonders if Nolan is watching this, if Nolan is thinking about how good TK and Kevin look together too.

Which is stupid because like of course Patty isn’t thinking about stuff like that because he’s normal and not a weird little ultra horn-dog like TK. But TK asks him anyway, after the game, when they’re folded up in bed together, post celebration long since shot-off, both of them sweaty and sticky and in desperate need of a shower. But timing isn’t exactly TK’s strongest suit and the question, about Kevin, about Nolan, about Kevin and Nolan and TK, sort of just rolls off his tongue five minutes after he’s come down from his orgasm.

“Uhm,” Nolan says and okay yeah, not an ultra horn-dog. He’s frowning a little bit, a small line between his brows. And TK has fucked this up, went and actually did the adult thing and tried to talk about his feelings and now it’s all blown up and Patty’s gonna freak and Patty’s gonna leave and he’s gonna tell Kevin and Kevin’s gonna freak and—

“Sorry,” TK says. “I don’t mean like—it’s a hypothetical. You know? I’m not uhm not unhappy with this like at all. So—actually, you know what? It’s fine, you don’t have to like—let’s just pretend I didn’t ask, okay? Okay! Wow, Pats, do you need a shower? I think I need a shower.”

“You definitely need a shower,” Pats says. “But uhh. I mean, we don’t have to forget the Kevin thing.”

“What?”

“The Kevin thing. Whatever you were-were saying. Him watching?”

“You’d like that?”

Patty mumbles something incoherent. His face is all bright and burning red. TK elbows him in the ribs, not hard enough to really hurt, but sharply enough that Pats hisses, catches his wrist before he can do it again.

“You’re gonna have to speak up there, Nols,” TK says. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said: I think it might be, you know,” his voice drops again, a gravely rolling little mumble, “hot. Kind of hot.”

“You think he listens to us?” TK asks, he slips up onto Patty’s lap. Grinds down a little against Patty’s abs. “Think he gets off to it?”

“Jesus, Teeks.” Pats reaches up, takes TK in one broad palm. TK’s hardening again, sporting a half-chub from the conversation, so sue him, he’s a healthy young man and this shit just like happens.

“Is that a no, Pats?”

“No. It’s…” Nolan takes a breath. He bites his lip. “I hope he does. Like it when you get so loud,” he swallows again—fuck, he’s trying so hard for TK and fuck shit fuck TK loves him for it—tightens his grip. “Want him to hear you beg.”

Could be a question, could be a statement. Doesn’t matter either way. TK rolls his hips to meet Patty’s rhythm, Patty’s wrist flick way of jerking him off. He begs, pleads and whines and babbles nonsense until he blows his load for a second time all over Patty’s belly. He doesn’t try to control his volume. He in fact does the very opposite of that.

And in the morning, when he sees Kevin laid out on the couch with some morning talk show running and his socked feet hanging over the arm, he only feels a little bad about it. He should probably feel worse.

“Hey, Kev,” he says. “So Patty and I definitely talked about you while we were fucking last night,” he says.

Because he’s being an adult now and he’s talking about these things and this is like, how it works, right?

Kevin blinks up at TK. He takes the time to turn the tv to mute before he says, “Uhm.”

And like why is that the reaction TK is always getting. Kevin’s face kind of screws up into an expression TK can’t quite classify, an eerily similar line between his brows as Patty had sported, only deeper.

“Okay,” he says finally. “Uhh...you said uh good things, right?”

TK rolls his shoulders, knocks his hand against Kevin’s feet until Kevin moves them, then perches himself on the arm of the couch. “Nah man,” he says, “we just talked shit. How you came to Philly thinkin’ you were better than everyone and all.”

Kevin grins. “That figures,” he says. His eyes drift back over to the tv screen. He bites down on his bottom lip. “I mean...if you’re asking my permission to like uhh continue using me in like roleplay fantasies or uhh something like that I don’t think that’s really my place to—,”

“More like inviting you,” TK says.

“Inviting?”

“Like if you wanna watch.”

Hayes goes scarlet. It’s actually pretty endearing, the tips of his ears going all red, blotchy color visible under the washed-loose collar of his sweatshirt. “What makes you think I’d wanna watch,” he says.

TK laughs. “You saying you don’t want to?”

“No. Just...are you sure? Are you both sure?”

“We talked about. Patty’s on board. Thinks it’d be kind of hot to watch you jack off to us fucking.”

Kevin snorts. Not really a laugh, sort of aborted before it can become that. “Sure,” he says, “why not? That’s a perfectly normal thing to have talked about.”

“It’s no pressure,” TK offers. “Just, you know, throwing it out there.”

Kevin nods. He looks a little dumbfounded still, a little out of his element. Serves him fucking right for bringing this shit up in the first place last week. This is revenge.

TK pats his knee as he stands, he keeps the touch very light, clinical even. “Food for thought,” he says.

“Right,” Kevin says. “Sure, Teeks, okay.”

And TK thinks maybe that’s the end of it. He isn’t trying to make Hayes uncomfortable or anything, isn’t going to bring it up again. He spends a few days at his own apartment, needling Patty on Xbox, blowing up the group chat with stupid memes. It’s pretty much his routine, it’s not like he lives at Kevin and Patty’s place.

So he’s a little surprised when Kevin stops him after free skate on Saturday and says, “You should uh, you know, come over. Pats has been missing you.”

Pats has certainly not been missing him if the mean messages he’s been getting from Pats all week are any indication, but TK doesn’t call out Kevin’s shit. He just grins and feels Kevin flinch at the motion. “Sure thing, bud,” he says.

Which is how it comes to this:

“You should kiss him, fuck, please Nols, please,” TK babbles. Head thrown back, legs trembling with the effort of fucking himself down onto Patty’s pretty dick. There are dark hickies on his inner thighs from where Patty had bitten him before sucking him off. They both had been more than a little obsessed with the way Kevin had groaned audibly every time Pats did it.

Nolan rolls his head, his hair sticks to the sheets. “Wanna,” he says. That non-question, question kind of way he has. Absolutely inflectionless.

Kevin is sitting closer than he had in TK’s imaginings, right there at the head of the bed and very much in the scene. Close enough TK can see the pearling precome at his tip. Close enough he could reach out and touch. Could lean in and—

“Shit,” TK moans, the sight of Kevin’s big hands on Patty’s face too much for him. They’re so big and rough and Nolan is so delicate and hand-spun and TK watches the way their lips slide together. Kevin’s soft pink against Patty’s slightly more red, more swollen.

He grabs for his cock, jerks himself off. It doesn’t take very much. His hips snap, and Nolan’s dick goes in just right, and Travis comes with a little whine. Milking it out of himself and all over Patty’s flushed chest.

Patty and Kevin are watching him as he comes down. Foreheads pressed together, temple to temple. Their eyes are almost the same shade of blue. Kevin turns, tucks another kiss against Patty’s cheek, then moves forward to kiss TK as well.

“Wow,” TK hears himself say, right against Kevin’s mouth.

Wow.

It really sums it all up well.

Just wow.

Wow wow wow.

“Wow shit,” Kevin says, and while this is now the third time they’ve done this it’s the first time they’ve done _this_ so TK can’t really blame him for all that frank amazement in his voice. “He’s tight. Fuck, Pats, you always this tight, man?”

His hands pet down Patty’s sides, they don’t look as big as TK had imagined they might, but they look good regardless. Kevin’s easy knuckles folded around the bony jut of Patty’s hips.

“He’s always that tight,” TK says. Patty groans, his fingers clench tighter around TK’s wrist. “How’s Kevin feel, Nols?”

Nolan looks up, lifts his chin in a defiant little motion. His eyes are dark and blue, cheeks a brilliant shade of red. “Bigger than you,” Patty bites.

Which is playing goddamn dirty. Kevin lets out a snorting little laugh; it disrupts the even pace of his thrusting and Pats keens, shifts his weight forward on his arms to press his face into TK’s lap. TK pushes his hair back, thumbs along Patty’s sweaty temples.

“You look really fuckin’ good like this,” TK says.

Kevin is watching the two of them; his eyes are heavy-lidded, brows furrowed, smile for once not hovering over his lips. Concentration all over his expression as he tugs Patty back into his thrusts. There is almost something gentle in the way he handles him and it’s sweet, really, but TK knows from experience what Patty prefers.

“You can fuck him harder than that,” TK says.

That gets the smile flitting back across Kevin’s face. “That so,” he asks. He’s huffing a little bit, though TK figures that probably has more to do with Patty’s body and less to do with any sort of lack in stamina.

“Pats likes it a little rough, right?”

Patty glares at him again, though there is very little heat to it. TK leans down to kiss his cheeks as Pats grits out, “Yeah, little harder’s good, Kev.” And then, as Kevin obeys, “Oh, fuck, yeah that’s—,”

Kevin’s going at it now, hips snapping deep, biceps flexing as he works Nolan against him. He’s big enough to really manhandle Patty well, better than TK does, and watching it—feeling it, Patty’s head knocking into TK’s belly with every thrust—is exactly the rush TK had imagined.

TK touches himself for the first time, fists his cock loosely, right there next to Patty’s face. Patty must notice, cuz he groans, open-mouthed, rolls his glazed eyes up to TK’s face. He’s so pretty all fucked out, roses blooming on his cheeks, pupils nothing but pinpricks in the sea of his eyes. He’s so pretty and it’s so tempting for TK to just hold his mouth open and slide his dick in there. He has his thumb hooked right at the corner of Patty’s pretty pink lips and it would be so easy and Patty would let him and he wouldn’t even put up a fight.

But that isn’t really what this is about.

TK still doesn’t fully understand what it is, something rattling inside of him undefined, formless, but coming now, nice as he knows Patty’s mouth can be, would defeat the purpose.

He slips out from Patty’s grasp instead of doing the hundred other things he could. Pats whines at the loss, the first small sound of dissension that he’s even come close to uttering.

“Shh, Nols,” TK soothes. He leans back across the bed, kisses Patty’s shoulder, his ear, the sweaty fall of his hair. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, man.”

And he really isn’t, he’s just getting a different view. He slides down the bed and, as if on instinct, Kevin automatically slows his pace. Changes it up to grind deep, pulling back out in a languid slide, all pornographically perfect. His cock lube-shiny as it drills into Nolan’s body, Nolan’s hole stretched all pink and wide for him.

“Wow,” TK says.

“You’re telling me,” Kevin says back, just as awed. He slides in deep again, a thrust hard enough that it rattles the headboard against the wall. “Teeks, he’s fuckin’ perfect.”

TK reaches down, rubs his fingers from the dip in Patty’s spine down to where he and Kevin are connected. They both shudder at that, as TK circles the fluttering stretch of Nolan’s asshole, the thin sensitive skin. He stares down at the flush in Patty’s coloring, pale complexion going red even down here. Clashing with the warmer tones of Kevin’s cock. Kevin’s thick, slick cock. TK flicks his thumb against the base on every inward stroke, just to see Kevin flinch a little at the sensation.

Kevin’s own cheeks aren’t in a much better state than Patty’s. That rather pale skin going all sorts of red and pink. Standing out against the dark growth of his stubble. He’s not as pretty as Patty, for sure, but arousal really does look just as good on him. Kevin is letting out these punched out little breaths. From his diaphragm, a guttural little stutter. TK’s heard it a couple times by now, it isn't hard to guess what it means.

He grins, lifts his head to kiss Kevin’s jaw, following the brick line of it up to Kevin’s ear. “Gettin’ close, Haysie?”

Kevin chuckles, turns and presses a chaste, breathless kiss to TK’s mouth. “Think so. Should I jerk him off?”

“Patty, you want Kevin to make you come?”

TK watches the shiver pass up Nolan’s bowed spine at the question. The way his shoulders twitch as he shakes his head. “I’m okay,” Patty says.

“You’re perfect, Pats, didn’t you hear,” TK says. It leads to another shudder, an involuntary tightening of his muscles. Kevin lets out a higher, more pronounced groan.

“Not gonna last, Trav,” he says. “Where do you want me to—,”

“Right where you are, big guy.”

“Shit, you sure about that?”

“Can he come inside, Patty?”

“Yeah. Fuckin’ Christ. Do it, Kev. Tell him to do it, Teeks, please.”

“You heard him,” TK says. “He even said please.”

Kevin huffs, he whines, something so base in the sound. His face is still leaning against TK’s, every exhale blooms warm against the sweat on TK’s jaw. He can track in Kevin’s expression the exact moment everything becomes too much. Kevin’s hips hunch forward, his eyebrows flex, his mouth goes soft. TK kisses him, just because he kind of wants to see what will happen if he does, and slowly, sloppily, Kevin returns it.

Below them, Nolan squirms and it seems to bring Kevin back to it some. He lets go of Patty’s hips, disengages with a gentle tug. Even trying to be careful, his dick is still big enough it must feel like something because Patty straight up moans at the loss. His asshole clenches around nothing, reflexive little twitches. Kevin’s come, leaking back out of him. Shiny and white.

TK doesn’t leave him hanging for long. He slips his thumb in through the mess, pushes it back into Patty’s gaping body. It’s not good enough, of course, only works for a moment. Patty’s too fucked out to hold it in.

So TK does the next best thing. Lowers his face to it and scoops it right out with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Kevin groans. “Jesus Teeks.”

Below him, Patty is making a similar sound. “Trav,” he’s saying. “God, fuck, Trav.”

TK grins, fucks his tongue in around the rim just to feel Patty grind back against him. He hooks his fingers inside, holds Patty open to get even deeper, just licking and licking. Panting against Patty’s taint when he surfaces for air.

“That’s so fucking hot, Travis,” Kevin says. He sounds winded.

What an ego trip. TK tilts his head back, keeps his fingers sliding back and forth into Patty’s body, as he smiles up at Kevin. He licks the mess off his lips, watches Kevin’s eyes following the motion. “Pretty fuckin’ good, right, Hayes?”

“You should fuck him,” Kevin says. His big hand covers TK’s, guiding TK’s fingers through the dripping spend he hasn’t managed to gather up with his tongue. “It’s what he’s waiting for, right, Patty?”

Nolan makes a sound, an overloaded little groan. Not distressed. But not enough for TK to take at face value either. This whole thing is TK’s stupid fantasy, he doesn’t want to risk hurting Patty over it. Not even a little bit.

“Is that what you want, Nols,” he asks, laying himself across Pat’s back to whisper it in his ear. “Want me to fuck you, baby? Think you’re up for round two?”

Nolan turns his head, just a little. His nose bumps TK’s jaw, there’s sweat standing out on his brow. “Yeah, Trav,” he says. “I’m good.”

And TK isn’t going to make him wait any longer than that. Not when Patty asks so nicely. He sits back up, thighs pressed tight to the sweaty backs of Patty’s thighs, and he lines up and he presses in. There is a little resistance, right at the start, but then Patty sighs, and his back flexes, and TK is able to slide right home.

“Wow, Pats,” TK says, drawing back, sinking in. Easy, easy. “Kevin fucked you real good, huh? God, you’re so wet.”

Patty makes an incoherent sound below him. A sobbing sort of agreement. A drawn out, “Travis,” from low in his belly.

TK keeps running his mouth. “Yeah,” he says, “your pussy is soaked like a girl’s, babe. We shoulda let Kev do this last time, fuck, we were missing out.”

Behind him, Kevin chuckles. He steps closer, all body heat and height right at TK’s elbow. Much like TK had before, Kevin runs his fingers along the puffy rim of Patty’s ass. Pressing in just hard enough, TK can feel the blunt, maddening pressure. His hips catch, throwing his rhythm off, and Kevin chuckles next to his ear.

“See how distracting it is,” Kevin says. He folds himself around TK, chest pushed up against TK’s back. “Hard enough to concentrate with just him. The two of you are gonna be the death of me.”

TK’s hips stutter and Patty throws his head back, when Kevin’s circling finger stops circling. When he starts to edge it in right alongside TK’s dick. There’s room, Patty’s body barely even fights the stretch, but it’s fascinating to see, to watch. “Trav, Kev—please, I—,” Patty is sobbing. Voice clear and low and rough and absolutely shameless.

“We got you,” TK soothes. He reaches under Patty’s folded hips, grips Patty’s cock. Two strokes is all it takes for Nolan to shoot off, back arching, cock leaking copiously onto the sheets below him. He goes boneless, sinking down onto the mattress. Fucking done.

Not that TK’s complaining. He’s a vision, all fucked out and red-pink and sweaty. TK’s not sure he’s ever gonna not be affected by the sight of it. He pulls out of Patty’s ass, gently, the reaction is less than Kevin had gotten, just Patty’s fingers twitching in the sheets. He’s going to finish himself off, but Kevin’s hand beats him there.

Kevin hooks his chin over TK’s shoulder, staring down the length of TK’s torso while he jerks him. TK isn’t in the state to do much more himself. He gapes down at Kevin’s large hand around his cock, the head disappearing into his fist, pushing back out all shiny and red.

“Fuck, Kev,” he mumbles into Kevin’s temple. Kevin’s beard rubbing rough against his shoulder. TK arches back against Kevin’s chest, panting, meeting Kevin’s solid strokes as best he can. “I’m gonna come, man. I’m so fuckin’ close.”

“Yeah, you wanna come all over Patty’s pretty ass, Teeks?”

TK nods, shudders. “Yeah,” he says, “I want that.”

He feels Kevin’s smile along the skin of his cheek, Kevin’s other hand sliding around to roll TK’s balls in his palm. The sudden stimulation pushes TK right over the edge, not even a second longer to hold on, to consider the orgasm looming before him. He comes with an embarrassing hiccuping sob and all over Patty’s pretty ass.

Not that he’s in any state of mind to admire the absolute mess he makes of it. The white stripping down the porcelain of Patty’s cheeks, where his crack is still red and a little sore looking. TK slumps in Kevin’s arms, doesn’t even have the frame of thought to wonder if his dead weight will be too much. Kevin is big enough and strong enough to take it.

He just trusts that Kevin is.

And Kevin doesn’t let him down. He shifts against TK’s back, resettles his weight just a little and helps him tip down on the mattress to Patty’s side, instead of collapsing down onto him. Nolan’s reaction is immediate, he rolls onto his side, pulls TK into him. He’s always a little clingy, just after, and TK is not too proud to admit that he fucking loves the cuddling too.

Even with the mess on Patty’s thighs, the wet spot in the sheets, the old sweat, TK has absolutely no desire to move from where he’s curled. The only thing to make it better would be—

Without asking, and unlike the two previous times they had done this ménage à trois thing, this time Kevin settles himself down on the bed too. Spoons up behind TK, a slings an arm across his hips. Patty makes a warm sound from the cradle of TK’s chest. His own hand lifts, fingers interlacing with Kevin’s and something goes Christmas light bright in TK’s stomach.

“Wow guys,” he says. “I kind of love this.”

“Be quiet, Travis,” Patty says.

“You know I think I’m like really in love with you, right, Patty.”

“Teeks, shut the fuck up and go to sleep,” Pats answers. Because he’s an asshole.

Behind TK, Kevin snorts. A chuckle rumbling in his chest, right along TK’s shoulders. Because he is also an asshole. “Kev,” TK says. “I think I love you too, man.”

“I’m with Pats on this one, shut up and go to sleep, Trav.”

“Guys! Here I am baring my fuckin’ soul for you and all you can say is—,”

“That we love you too, you dick. You don’t have to fuckin’ say it, Teeks, okay,” Patty hisses. His eyes are firmly shut. The line of his mouth thin and downturned.

“Oh,” TK breathes.

Kevin snorts again. He presses a kiss to the back of TK’s neck, right under his hairline, gentle and soft. “Yeah, so go to sleep, bro,” he says.

And in that moment, TK knows without a doubt that he does love them both, not just a little, but big and loud and Hollywood chick flick sappy. He loves them both.

And it doesn’t feel greedy at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a beast, if I’ve forgotten any tags please let me know, thanks.


End file.
